


Divination

by ellia



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: D/s, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at Peter and Claude's developing relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divination

**Author's Note:**

> This is a set of themed drabbles not a lesson in reading runes. So I should probably point out that I've used the loosest and most general definitions of each stone. If anyone's interested in knowing more about casting then you can find a really good overview **[](http:)Here**

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runefehu.jpg) **Fehu ~ wealth**

Peter like to think of himself as an ordinary man, one that wasn't shaped by his family's position and money. Claude saw differently, however hard his new protégé tried he could quite shake off that veneer of wealth and entitlement he carried with him

It was there in his speech patterns, in the real leather shoes and the expensive watch that had been a gift from the older brother Claude was coming to hate. Peter was a class act in every way; he didn't belong in Claude's world, but that wasn't going to stop Claude from trying to keep him.

 

[ ](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runeuruz.jpg) ** Uruz ~ untamed potential **

Peter is an empath, stronger than any Claude had seen during his years at the company. Empaths are wild, unpredictable, dangerous, unstable, his very presence in New York should have sent Claude running out of the city he's made his home.

Instead he's abandoned his sense of self-preservation, invited the danger into his life and into his bed. It's stupid in a way he hasn't been in years, not since he put his life in the company's hands. But that knowledge isn't enough to stop him. Having so much raw power laid out, surrendering to him; is becoming an addiction.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runethurisaz.jpg) **Thurisaz ~ regenerative catalyst **

Claude's re-making Peter, changing the way he thinks and acts. Forcing him to face what he's become, making Peter over in his own image. It's exhilarating and frightening at the same time. Claude won't let him hide behind his fear and his regrets. This man, this stranger has so much power over him.

He needs Claude, needs him to keep him under control. When the powers start over-whelming him, Claude always seems to know how to pull him back. Peter's not the man he was before, when he looks in the mirror now, he sees a stranger wearing his face.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runeansuz.jpg) **Ansuz ~ Power of words and naming**

Words and names have power; he's always known that. He's been defined by his name and position for as long as he can remember. He's a Petrelli, Nathan's brother, Angela's son. The family name came with responsibilities that he could never quite live up to, no matter how hard he tried.

The Company don't see a Petrelli; they just see an Empath, new name, same old expectations. Claude is the only one who just sees Peter, who wants the man not the name. He's Claude's lover, his possession, _Claude's pet_, is the first title he has ever worn with ease.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runeraidho.jpg) **Raidho ~ dance of life**

Society exists a series of complex steps, everyone knowing where and how to move, to keep everything flowing just right. Peter had always felt like he was running to catch up, like he'd been absent the day everyone else got taught how to live.

Claude doesn't even try to catch up, doesn't want to dance along with everyone else. The world says _step right_ and he prides himself on heading off to the left. But he never leaves Peter behind; when Claude leads he finds it easy to follow. For the first time in his life he's dancing in step.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runekenaz.jpg) **Kenaz ~ Passion**

Peter made Claude feel, made him face emotions he'd buried years before. He had dragged Claude kicking and screaming back to life, forced him to live instead of just exist.

Peter made Claude feel, made him need. He wasn't used to that, could hardly remember what it felt like to actually want to have another person around.

Peter made Claude feel, made him want. He wanted it all, Peter's body, his submission, all the passion that burned inside that too beautiful body.

Peter made Claude feel, made him love, and loved him in return. Nothing had ever scared him more.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runegebo.jpg) **Gebo ~ gifts of sacrifice**

There's a balance to their sacrifices. Claude's given up his freedom, his isolation from the world. He's let Peter's idealism force him into taking action, instead of just sitting back and watching. He's exchanged safety for terrible risk, but can't bring himself to stop.

Peter's given up freedom of a different kind, given himself up to Claude. His soul and his will aren't his own anymore. He's willingly handed Claude control of his body, thankful to have someone there to take control.

They've both lost a part of themselves, but what they've gained more than makes up for it.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runewunjo.jpg) **Wunjo ~ Ecstasy**

Nothing has ever felt this good, this right; Claude's wiry body pressed tight against his. Strong, calloused hands gripping his hips, holding him down, giving him no choice but to take everything Claude has to give.

There's a thick cock, stretching him wide, scraping over his prostate with every pounding thrust. His body is covered in scratches and bites, visible reminders of his submission, marks he'll try to keep as long as he can.

Claude's mouth is at his throat, his rough beard scraping against the tender skin; his teeth biting down hard as they both scream out their release.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runehagalaz.jpg) **Hagalaz ~ Uncontrolled forces**

Peter's got more potential than anyone Claude's ever met. So much power, hidden in a deceptively fragile form. If Peter were a different sort of man, he'd be the kind of threat that could topple empires. But Peter's got an inner strength to match his powers, a need to use his gifts for good.

Claude can teach him self-control, teach him to harness his incredible abilities. But there's too much he can't control; too many forces pulling this way and that. Wanting Peter and his powers; and Claude's not sure that he can keep Peter safe from all of them.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runenauthiz.jpg) **Nauthiz ~ Restriction**

With all the powers at Peter's disposal, there's nothing Claude could actually do to keep him, should he want to get away. It makes his submission all the sweeter. When this powerful man bows his head and sinks to his knees; it's because he wants to, not because he has to.

No ropes or chains are necessary to hold him in place, he restricts him self willingly. Holds position until his limbs ache, and his muscles burn, never moving without permission. It's everything Claude dreamed of through all his long years alone, a willing, obedient and above all, trusted lover.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runeisa.jpg) **Isa ~ Challenge or frustration**

Peter is a good man, he believes in people. It's remarkably naïve of him, and Claude thinks that one day it's going to get him killed. Claude tries to show him what the world is really like, that most people are just waiting for the chance to betray them.

His rose-tinted spectacles are a challenge that Claude is determined to beat. As much as he loves Peter, he can't let indulge his wilful blindness. However much it hurts them both, he's going to keep pushing Peter, until at least a little of his cynicism rubs off on the younger man.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runejera.jpg) **Jera ~ Cyclical pattern of the universe**

Sometimes seeing Peter is like seeing his younger self. Peter's belief in the world, that need he has to use his gifts to help people, reminds Claude all too much of his own mistakes. The way he'd been so amazed by his gift, how he needed Noah to teach him, to give him purpose. How easy it had been for him to place his trust in the Company, and the things he had believed they fought for. It's like his life has come full circle, student becoming teacher. He can only hope that he's learnt enough to keep Peter safe.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runeeihwaz.jpg) **Eihwaz ~ Strength, reliability**

Everyone expects Peter to do the impossible. _Save the cheerleader, save the world_. Stop New York from turning into a pile of smoking rubble. Stop the bad guys and protect the innocent, be the hero they all need him to be.

He isn't strong enough to deal with the weight of all their expectations. Isn't sure he can ever be the man they want him to be. Luckily he no longer has to stand and face the future alone. There's Claude, his rock, his shelter. Stronger than Peter can dream of being, he's always there to keep Peter from falling.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runeperthro.jpg) **Perthro ~ knowledge of future matters**

Peter's been painting for three straight days. A dead painter's borrowed power driving him to work himself into exhaustion. Claude wants to rip the brushes from his hands, force him away from the racks of canvas before he makes himself sick. He can't accept that knowing what might come to pass; can actually be worth the cost of Peter's sanity.

Then he takes the time to actually look at Peter's work. Picture after picture of blood and death, a world where the Company wins. A terrible plague unleashed on an unsuspecting population, a future where everything they love is lost.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runealgiz.jpg) **Algiz ~ guardian**

Peter is a born protector, always willing to put himself on the line to help both stranger and friend. The role of guardian comes a little harder for Claude; he's not that interested in saving the world. People in general just don't matter that much to him, but he'll help Peter save them, if that's what it takes to keep his lover sane.

He will guard Peter's body, and his heart, try his best to make sure the world keeps on turning; because that's what Peter wants. He's a most reluctant hero, but he'll never turn away from Peter's fight.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runesowilo.jpg) **Sowilo ~ cleansing fire**

He dreams of fire, has done ever since he'd seen the first picture of a ruined city. He wakes up screaming sometimes, begging Claude to kill him, trying to make him promise that he'll stop Peter in time. Claude holds him, talks to him, and makes him promises they both know he'll never keep.

Those aren't the nights that frighten Peter, what truly terrifies him are the times he doesn't wake up, when he sees the fire sweep over the city like a cleansing wave. Dreams where everything burns, while he stands and watches, revelling in the destruction he's caused.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runetiwaz.jpg) **Tiwaz ~ willingness to self-sacrifice**

Peter's more than willing to die to save the world, he's said it so often, that Claude has the bloody speech memorised. There's stuff about the greater good, about doing something important, bits and pieces about duty and honour.

Claude gets it, he even remembers having that kind of idealism himself back in the dim and distant past. Trouble is his sense of altruism is long dead. There's only one thing left he truly cares for, and there's no way he's willing to give him up. If he has to sacrifice the city, so be it, better them than Peter.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runeberkano.jpg) **Berkano ~ promise of new beginnings**

They try not to think about the future. When Peter finally manages to save the world, and hopefully Claude manages to save him. It's almost like tempting fate to think about new beginnings.

To hope for a world where this is the last danger they'll have to face. Claude knows all too well that they'll still have enemies, still have to run and hide. But at least it'll be on their own terms, no more Sylar chasing Peter into un-winnable battles, or exploding men threatening everything they love. It won't be a perfect future, but at least they'll be free.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runeehwaz.jpg) **Ehwaz ~ ideal partnership**

You can't understand why they are together, how they can possibly make a relationship work. Claude's garrulous and rude, abrasive and cocksure. Cynicism and sarcasm his favourite weapons for the unwary, he's happiest when he's left alone.

Peter's his opposite, quiet, caring, gentle in word and action. They shouldn't fit, shouldn't even exist in each other's worlds. But then you watch them as they move in perfect harmony, and you have to face the fact that all those differences don't matter. They've figured out a way to make it work, and they're happier than you'd ever imagined they could be.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runemannaz.jpg) **Mannaz ~ the human race**

Some days Peter isn't even sure he qualifies as human any more. His powers have changed so much of him, changed who he is at the most fundamental level. It scares him so much, the thought that he doesn't belong any more.

These are the days Claude pushes him the hardest, makes him beg and writhe as the whip strikes down. Forces him to wait for his pleasure, makes him beg and plead for release.

His powers held in check, he's always helpless against Claude's sensual attack. And afterwards, when he's fucked out, beaten and bruised; he feels human again.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runelaguz.jpg) **Laguz ~ dreams and fantasies**

Sometimes Peter lets him self believe that they're the only two people in the world. As they slip along crowded streets, their power shrouding them in invisibility, it's easy to pretend that all the danger's gone.

That the only thing in the world that matters is Claude; that they can laugh and play and fuck without a care. He imagines days and nights of endless debauchery, where his only thought is pleasure. It's what he dreams of, what he hopes they will have some day. If he can just be strong enough, he can make all their fantasies come true.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runeingwaz.jpg) **Ingwaz ~ simple strengths**

Claude is everything to Peter now, he isn't sure that he can live without him. He needs Claude's strength to hold him up, to keep him going in a world that terrifies him. Claude's come to mean home to him, his cynical, angry man, who'll always be there, no matter what.

It's the simple things that matter, something his family never understood. Claude listens to him, accepts him how he is. He lets Peter make his own mistakes, however much he wants to protect him. And then holds him tight when things go wrong. Claude's the strongest man he's known.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runedagaz.jpg) **Dagaz ~ breakthrough**

When Peter finally figures out how to access his powers, Claude is thrilled. He drags him out for a night of celebratory boozing. They're both so relieved that he's no longer dangerous to himself.

It's not until late in the night, when he's starting to sober up, that Claude realises that this might not be a good thing. Peter has learnt how to control himself, and that means he's going to want to be the hero he's always talked about becoming. He's going to head out into the world, where Claude isn't going to be able to keep him safe.

 

[](http://s952.photobucket.com/albums/ae4/elliapics/?action=view&current=runeothala.jpg) **Othala ~ source of safety**

Claude hasn't felt safe in years, not since the first time he realised that the Company wasn't the benevolent organisation he'd thought it to be. Most people find safety in a home, a place to call their own, but Claude's a great believer in not getting too attached to places or things.

He has never truly believed in anyone before, and a part of him is terrified of how much Peter has come to mean to him. He trusts Peter, with his life and with his heart; he feels loved in Peter's arms, like he's finally found a safe home.


End file.
